едет в сердце
by BelikovForeverBabeyy
Summary: едет в сердце (travels to the heart) ; Rose is a strong and determined girl who has her sights set on finding her lost family, she uses her only clues to lead her to turkey in hope of finding family and love. But what happens when her ticket out of Russia might be the reason she wants to stay? Please read and review to tell me if i should continue;
1. The Beginning

Epilogue

The streets were empty and the night was warm. The whole city sat eerily quite as the castle was lit up in the dark night. The music erupted past the palace walls and filled over the surrounding silence. The whole city was gathered in the large ballroom dancing and celebrating. There was no time as happy as these, where everyone lived in harmony.

But the night was ruined, the lights went low and the happiness of the city departed as Victor Dashkov made his sudden appearance, thunder began to crack outside and the sullen mood made everyone stop and shrink back from the dark twisted man in fear.

The king stepped forward his family behind him showing great courage towards the evil man who had deceived them all. He was no saint; he was a bad man with a dark purpose.

"What are you doing here? You were banished!" his voice held the wisdom of a great king, but you could still see the fear in his eyes, the fear for his family.

" I came to curse your name" the children shrunk behind their parents with fear as a malicious laugh escaped victor's mouth.

"The Mazurs with not live past the fortnight, your name and reign will perish as your blood spills"

Before the guards could react he fled into the night, the panic of the people stretched far across the country as the news spread and before the week was out the Mazur family began to lose numbers.

It was on the last night on the fortnight that had been cursed that the Turkish people began to fight back against the Mazurs, their hatred led them to the palace. That night family members fled for their lives. But the youngest daughter of the Mazurs fled to her room in panic, she searched her room for the one thing she needed. Her necklace, the one her grandmother gave her. The necklace slid perfectly on to her neck before she heard the loud footsteps running down the hall, she cowered in fear in the far corner of her room. Her grandmother burst in and she was instantly in her arms.

"Come rose we must leave" as they moved to the door a small door opened to her left, if it were not for the boy sticking out of it, there would have been no clue that it was ever there.

"Your majesty's come this way through the servants quarters, they squeezed through the small hidden door and crawled through the small space until it finished and entered into the servants quarters and out a back door. After getting past the palace gates they began to flee for their lives, running faster and harder.

Rose stopped for a mere second and looked back to see if the boy had followed them, within a quick glance she knew that he had stayed behind and she gave a silent thank you.

"Come on rose, we need to get to safety!" her grand mother persisted with her hard tugs until they reached the train station, the large train was filled and people hung off the back as it began to pull away, the people reached down and pulled the duchess on, as she turned to pull rose on she was too far away, she looked into rose's teary eyes and both of them knew she wasn't going to make it on. But rose didn't give up, she pushed a little harder but still the train was to far away and the crowd started to get thicker and rose was pushed to the ground, her head made a hard impact with the floor and she faded into the darkness of unconsciousness


	2. Rose

Chapter One

10 years later

"goodbye! goodbye! i will miss you all!" rose waved up to the small children that hung out the windows. Every single one of the kids worshipped rose, she was a smart and courageous girl, who had offered them love and effection which is more then Miss Samiskov - the owner of the small orphanage - had offered them. They all swung their little arms in big waves with tears in their eyes.

"we will miss you Rosie" she smiled and waved back at them.

"listen to me child, I have a job lined up for you at the fish market, follow the path until you reach the fork in the path then go left" she nodded at the old lady making her seem like she was listening.

"You have been a thorn in my side since you were dropped here and now as I try to help you move on with your life, you ignore me you ungrateful child!" Rose rolled her eyes at the old anger filled lady, she tugged at Rose's arm pulling her to the gate.

It wasn't long before rose came to the fork in the road, she stood there staring at the small sign, it was simple left for the market or right for st. Petersburg she fell to the floor in anger as she couldn't make up her mind.

"I just need a sign!" She yelled to the sky, she collapsed on to the floor. She looked down at the small locket that sat around her neck. It had been there since before she could remember, since before she was brought to the orphanage.

forever .Together in turkey Rose, love grandma. The small heart locket was all that gave her hope to remember her past, to find her family and have a future.

rose finally pulled herself from the floor as the snow started to drop again, she stared at the path to St. Petersburg, it was an uncertain life, an exciting one if she went down that path. if she went to the fish market it would be the same thing everyday.

it wasnt long before she heard a quiet whining, she looked down to see a small Siberian husky. it was unusual to find such a beautiful dog alone and so young, she stared at it as it continued to whine, before the began to run towards St. Petersburg. it may have seemed crazy but rose believed he was her sign.

"what shall we call you?" the dog barked at her as she continued to follow him.

"what about Puka?" the small dog turned around and flashed her his puppy blue eyes and gave a small yap. she laughed and picked him up off the cold snow as she continued to walk.

Once she got to St. Petersburg anything could happen, her life would change but she wouldn't know if it would be for the better or the worse.


	3. Dimitri

Chapter Two

"It's over Dimitri, none of them are even slightly like her and you know it" Dimitri rolled his eyes at Ivan's negativity, he new hope was soon to be lost and the chance that the duchess would even fall for the fraud of a fake grand daughter was unlikely. But the chances of a living Mazur after the curse were largely limited, the country fell apart and the people still grieve for the loss of their great king. those to turned against them fled the country in shame after the last night of the cursed fortnight, the country was falling apart slowly and with no leader the country would go into ruin.

Princess Rosemarie Anne Mazur was the last hope for turkey if still she lives, and the curse was not fulfilled then she will be queen of turkey. the only problem was to be that no one knew where she was, or could be.

" We must keep trying, we must find someone Ivan! We need the reward money and a Queen!" Dimitri's attachment to the Mazur family wasn't known by many, the story was that even as a young boy he had a fond attachment to the youngest daughter of the Mazur family. he admired the young and spirited girl. he watched her grow and mature far beyond her years. so when the news spread that there may be hope that she was still alive he new he wanted to find her, but the chances of her being in russia were highly unlikely.

Dimitri is a kind but complicated man, he never shows much emotion towards anyone. He has walls built up around him to keep others away, but when he lets people in he shows a kind side that makes him seem almost like a different man.

"I don't think you want a fraud, I think your hoping that she's going to walk through that door and remember you and I thinks it's killing you inside that you know that's there's a ninety percent chance that its not going to happen" Dimitri looked at Ivan and sigh, Ivan was the only person that knew everything about him. Not even his mother knew about Rose.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Dimitri knew Ivan was right but he would never let Ivan know that. The fact that the last time Dimitri saw her was her fleeing for her life made him mad and disappointed that he couldn't do more to help, it also made him angry that she was only nine years old when she had to deal with it all.

Dimitri shook his head trying to forget the look she gave him before she continued to run, she looked wise beyond her years but in those few moments, in her eyes you could see the worry and panic.


	4. First encounters

Chapter three

St Petersburg was big and full of people, something rose hadn't been around. Her small orphanage and the small town just down the road is all she had known and that was a maximum of 60 people. But now there were houses every where people pushed and pulled through the crowds to get where they wanted to be, and Rose knew where she waned to be. She pushed against the crowd trying to reach the ticket bay. When she finally reached it she looked up at the man.

His lack of sleep visibly showed on his wrinkled face, he hadn't aged well and the look in his eyes proved that he knew it. He looked down at the girl with an angry look.

"Well what do you want?" she looked at him confused with the tone of voice he used but shrugged it off.

"i need a train ticket to turkey please" he rose his eyebrow at her request but nodded.

"travel papers" it was then that she knew that she wasn't going to get that ticket.

"i don't have any" he let out an annoyed sigh and shook his head.

"No travel papers, no ticket" he slamed the door down and left her there stunned and slightly annoyed.

"excuse me miss" rose turned to find a little lady standing in front of her.

" If you need travel papers, go find Dimitri he'll help you. You'll find him in the old palace. But i didn't tell you" Rose nodded at the lady taking in all the infomation.

"thankyou so much!" rose yelled as she ran off into the crowd heading towards the palace. Puka barked as she had him tugged under her jacket. she smiled at him and continued to push against the crowds.

when Rose finally reached the palace she placed Puka on the floor and he easily found a gap to squeeze through.

"Puka! Get back here!" she pulled on the wood that boarded up the doorway. She

then climbed through the small gap she created.

She wondered through the large halls until she reached a large ball room, she laughed as Puka ran and began to skid across the large floor.

DPOV

"Ivan! Ivan, did you hear that?" he stared at his friend as he heard the faint but distinct sound of female laughter echo through the old palace.

Dimitri jumped from his chair, and began to race down the stairs, Ivan close after him. They soon reached the ball room to see a beautiful girl laughing as a small puppy ran around the large room.

"Hey! Hey, what are you doing in here!" the girl whipped her head around to face the men with a surprised look on her face.

"what are you doing in here?" her voice came out confident and snarky. She seemed almost familiar to him, like they had met before distantly and long ago. A large and slanted smile appeared on his face.

He rose his eyebrow at her before letting out a small chuckle "who are you?"

She slowly looked him up and down before smiling

"That's for me to know and you to find out, but the important question here is are you going to be able to get me travel papers dimitri?"

His attention had slowly began to drift away but at the mention of his name, his head whipped to face hers.

"how do you know my name?" he was sure there was sure there was something that's he was missing, he watched her reach down and pick up the small puppy from her feet, it let out a small yap before snuggling into her jacket.

"I know a lot of things, so can you help me or not?" he smiled and nodded before, turning around to lead her to the small heated room he lives in.


	5. One step forward

RPOV

My snarky attitude was something I had grown up learning to use, it made me feel confident and safe something I needed when I sat alone in the cold wet room of the orphanage. But using it towards Dimitri my closest chance to getting to turkey may have not been a smart move.

I sat down on the small couch seated in front of the large fire place.

"so what do I call you?" dimitri turned to me with a wondering look in his gaze.

"rose, my name is rose" he looked a little taken back a first before nodding and sitting down opposite me.

"Well you obviously know me and this is my friend Ivan" I nodded at him and smiled towards Ivan, he seemed like a good man and puka seemed to be extremely attached to him already as he sat on his lap fast asleep.

"And where do you intend on travelling?" I suddenly snapped my eyes from resting on ivan and puka to where dimitri sat.

"turkey, I want to go to turkey" dimitri watched me a little hesitantly before letting out a slow nod.

"and what's in turkey for you?" I watched him and he stared at me, as though I was a puzzle he was trying to solve.

"I'm trying to find my family, my only clue is turkey" he nodded slowly but surely.

" Well Ivan and I happen to be heading to turkey soon and we have a spare ticket, would you be willing to travel with us?" im sure my eyes must have light up, I felt the happiness coursing through my veins.

Dimitri smiled and handed me a small ticket and a fake passport, on the passport my name was listed as Rosemarie Anne Mazur, I looked up at him puzzled.

"how did you make it so quickly?" I stared at him before dimitri quickly finished his coffee.

"I didn't, I made it for the Mazur princess I have been hoping to find her and take her to see her only living family in turkey" dimitri's eyes widened as he looked up at me, before his large frame jumped from his chair and ran from the room he returned moments later with a small frame containing a small girl with my same wild waves and bottomless brown eyes, although the picture was painted you could see the happiness in her eyes.

"Ivan! Ivan look" Ivan's eyes quickly began to dart back and forth between the picture and myself.

"you are her and she is you, you are the same" Ivan's excitement couldn't seem to be contained.

"I am who?" I stared at him, as he grinned like a child on Christmas.

"You don't know your family rose? You're trying to find them? And your only clue is turkey?"

"yes?" he smiled before continuing " this is Rosemarie Anne Mazur, Princess of turkey, the Mazur family was cursed and the family quickly and surely died out, but recently the duchess has released information that Rosemarie may still be alive?" I stared at him and began to shake my head.

"Nope! No way, there's no way I'm royalty!" dimitri placed his hand on hers.

"please roza come with us! Let us prove you're the princess we will go see the duchess and if she's not your family then you will still be in turkey free to find your family? Please Roza, because if you are her then turkey will have a ruler again and Russia and turkey can go back to being in happiness and harmony"

I stared at him in non-belief but he had a point, there was no hurt in trying. What if, the duchess is my family? I sat frozen looking at the picture of what could be a young me.

"Okay" in my head it was meant to come out loud and strong but only came out as a mere whisper.

3rd Person POV

The curse on the Mazur family had been long forgotten but in the waking moments, where victor stirred in his dark secluded home, his dark forces stirred with uneasiness. His ever faithful friend Robert emerged from the woods.

"she is back victor" victor watched in anger as he knew what was about to leave his friends lips but that didn't mean he wanted to hear it.

"Rosemarie Mazur is alive" he let out a frustrated sigh and nodded.

"we must find her, time to finish the curse one and for all" the hunt was on for Rosemarie's life.


	6. lost love

DPOV

We boarded the train long ago the train winded around corners and under bridges, things that didn't seem that exciting, but Rose sat on the edge of her seat staring out the window in awe.

"how long until we get there?" I smiled at her eagerness, although I'm sure I'd be like that if I were trying to find my family.

"a couple of weeks, the travel arrangements have changed and we will have to stop a few nights in few places" sadness flashed on her face, before flashing over with a large smile.

It was then that Ivan decided to burst into the small room,

"Dimitri! The travel papers have changed color!" his voice came out in panic.

"start grabbing your bags we have to move" I turned to see rose picking up her bags with puka still tucked under her arm. I quickly piled the rest of the bags into my arms before sticking my head out of the small door to see into the hall, it was quiet and empty but there was still a light buzz of talking through the walls of each cabin. Rose looked at me with worry, her eyes lit up with fear and a small piece of excitement.

"Come rose we have to move quickly" she bobbed her head up and down and quickly and swiftly followed me through each carriage. People peered through the gaps in their rooms curtains but paid no more then a mere second of attention. It felt like years before we finally reached the security of the baggage cart. We settled in the corner on top a pile of large blankets, rose was the first to dose off and I placed my large duster around her small body. I let out a small chuckle as she began to snore. I could feel ivan watching me, with the flash of a grin of his face I knew what was coming.

"Its her, I knew from the moment to laid that smile on her. If you love her so much, why don't you tell her?"

he seemed perplexed at my unwillingness to share my love and devotion to rose. She was everything that I remembered her to be, and even if she didn't remember I did and she turned out exactly the girl I thought she would.

"Because she doesn't remember, she doesn't believe she's the princess" I sighed as I made my self comfortable next to rose, yet at a safe distance.

"and when she believes? When she finds the truth.. what then dimitri? You will lose her before you ever even had her?" Ivan's protests made sense to me and yet I still couldn't find the courage in my love struck heart to tell her.

"just let it go ivan" I nodded at him with conformation and rolled on my side to sleep. It was only mere seconds before the loud bang shattered through the carriage and jerked us all to life. I was instantly up and looking over to rose, she was fine but seemed confused. I pulled the large door open to see the other carriages slowly drifting away. Someone had disconnected us. We continued to speed ahead towards the bridge in the track.

"Dimitri!" rose's voice was panicked and I scrambled to her side on the other side of the carriage. I looked out the same widow she was to see the bridge had crumbled to pieces and no longer existed.

"We have to jump, there is no choice" Ivan agreed before we began to gather our bags. I had Rose's bag under my arm and my own in my hand. I turned to Rose as she laced her fingers in mine. Puka was warmly wrapped up in her jacket. Ivan opened the side door and grabbed his bags.

"Everyone ready?" Ivan and rose both looked back at me and nodded. As we jumped I let go of the bags and twisted my body to save rose the pain of landing on the hard and cold frozen over snow. The bags and Ivan landed next to us in a thud and puka and rose popped their heads out of the large coat.

"What are we going to do now dimitri?" Ivan seemed scared, which was rare for the pride filled and upbeat man that usually shared Dimitri's company.

"We are not to far from baia, Ivan we will have a pit stop and rest there with my family for a few days before continuing to turkey" I stood and helped rose up before picking up the bags. The walk was not far but in the snow we would all get exhausted easily and the cold would not help. Our only hope is that we reach baia before sun down.


End file.
